Sarah's Diary
by She'sjustlikesoawesome
Summary: Sarah wanted a way to share her secret without actually telling anybody. So she started a diary. Little did she know her brother Jake would soon find out her secret! Warning: Incest! I Do Not Own Cheaper By The Dozen or any characters...New Pen Name!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

My name is Sarah Baker. I am 12 years old and have 11 brothers and sisters. First came Nora, 26 and she lives in Springfield with her husband Bud and their son Tom. Next is Charlie, 22 who lives up near Lake Winnetka. He owns a car repair shop and is engaged to Anne Murtough. Lorraine, 20 is the third Baker. She is currently enrolled New York fashion institution in, you guessed it, New York. Then came Henry, 14 Jake, 13 me, Kim and Jessica, 10 (the first set of twins), Mike, 9 Mark, 8 and finally Kyle and Nigel, 7 (the second set of twins.)

Growing up in a big family is quiet difficult because the limited amount of space often causes us to fight. Everyone has someone to hang out w/ in this family. There is Lorraine and Nora, and Henry and Charlie, and the twins (of course) and me, Jake, and Mike, and Mark pretty much hangs out w/ mom and his animals.

OK so back to the reason I'm writing in this thing. See I think I love someone. Like REALLY, REALLY love someone, as in marriage kind of love. Only I cant love this person but it is so hard not to. Yea I thought I loved Elliot a couple of months ago but it was just a crush. Apparently he felt the same way because it was a mutrual break up but back to my problem. I, Sarah Baker, am in love w/ my brother, Jake Baker. WOW! That felt good to say!

I love him more than a sister should love her brother and I know it is wrong but I just cant help it. Well I guess I should go to bed now, so I guess ill talk to you tomorrow!

-Sarah

With that Sarah shut her diary and hid it under her mattress. "Whew! If anybody finds this I am so screwed" but little did Sarah know is that Jake had been peeking into her room and vowed to himself to find out what had been bothering Sarah.

Then next morning at breakfast was chaos as usual. Half way through breakfast Jake excused himself b/c he said he had to finish his homework. When Jake came upon Sarah's door he made sure the coast was clear he ducked into Sarah's room and headed straight for the mattress. He lifted it up and found the same black journal he saw last night. He opened to the first page and was halfway though when he hear Sarah coming up the stairs. So he quickly ran out of her room into his own and hid her diary so he could finish reading it later. Meanwhile in Sarah's room she was going crazy looking for her diary. She flipped over her mattress and threw everything out of her dresser but she couldn't find it.

"Oh NO!! no no no no no no no! This cant be happening!" She screamed.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" questioned Jake as he came into her room.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong," she chuckled nervously, "why would you say something's wrong?"

"Dude, chillax whatever it is don't sweat it" Jake said trying to hold back a smile 'Man this diary thing must be huge!' He thought to himself.

"Yea, sure. You're right", she said hoping he didn't notice the fact that she was sweating bullets. They both stood there a minute, Sarah uncomfortable and Jake trying to figure out what's going on.

"_Well _I think I'ma gonna go" Jake said suddenly causing Sarah to jump and fall on her bed.

"Later Dude" Jake said and with one last weird glance at her left her alone in her now very messy room.

Jake decided to wait and read Sarah's diary until he was alone. The next time that happened it was Saturday. Everyone was out which was very odd for the Baker house so Jake decided it was time. He made sure one last time no one was home then ran to his room and locked the door.

"Ok, it's now or never" That being said he walked over to the loose floorboard and flipped it open retrieving the book that contained the answers to Sarah's recent behavior. Jake flipped through it starting from the back, expecting to see some thing but to his surprise only the first page was filled out.

"Here we go…12 years old…big family…really like someone…JAKE BAKER!!!" Jake said not missing a single word of the entry.

"Oh my BOB!!!" He couldn't believe his eyes, not only did Sarah love him but she returned the feelings he kept locked up for her. That's right not only did Sarah love Jake but Jake loved Sarah too.

"We are one screwed up family" Jake said still astonished.

The sound of the front door bursting open shook Jake from his trance.

"Jake I'm home" It was Sarah. He quickly put the diary in his back pocket and ran out of his room and stopped at Sarah's doorframe.

"Mom and Dad are keeping the little kids out late at some carnival and the older kids are well you know so we're all alone tonight" Sarah informed her older brother. 'Perfect' thought Jake.

"Coolness. I say pizza", Jake told Sarah and started to back up them stopped," Oh yea dude you might need this" and tossed her diary on her bed and ran downstairs. Sarah confused for a second realized what just happened. 'Jake took my diary! Jake READ my diary! Oh my god oh my god oh my GOD' Sarah thought frantically.

"JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she bellowed charging downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the landing Jake ran up to her.

"Jaco…mmmmm" Sarah started to say but was cut off by Jake crashing his mouth on her own. They stayed like that until they had to break off due to their need if oxygen.

"Your not the only one with secrets, Sarah," Jake whispered breathlessly. Sarah suddenly felt very giddy but then a horrible thought crossed her mind.

"Jake, if mom and dad find out we will be dead beyond dead," Sarah said worriedly.

"Then we will just have to be very sneaky," Jake said with a twinkle in his eye. Sarah knew this look all to well and knew she was about to be chased.

"Jake!" she screamed and started running up the stairs. Jake, who knew Sarah almost as well as she did herself, knew she anticipated a chase and was right behind her on the stairs. They ran until they made it to her room where Jake finally caught her and threw her on her bed. Sarah, scared she was about to hit the ground grabbed Jake's shirt to steady herself. But Jake did not expect that and fell on top of Sarah on her bed. As soon as they hit the bed they burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Jake finally calmed down and looked down at Sarah. He thought she looked beautiful. Her cheeks flushed from the chase and she was panting slightly from the laughter.

"What?" Sarah asked, instinctively touching her hands to her face.

"Your so beautiful," Jake murmured as he brought his lips down to Sarah's. They continued to kiss just like that until Jake felt courageous and traced his tongue along her lips. Sarah automatically opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. They laid on Sarah's bed making out until Sarah realized their parents would be home soon.

"Hmmm…Jake…Jake stop," Sarah said as Jake move his lips to her neck.

Jake sensing something was wrong stopped and sat up.

"What?" he said looking confused.

" Mom and Dad will be home soon. We need to stop. You go take a shower and I'll go order pizza." Sarah said very aware of Jake's need for a cold shower at the moment.

Jake shook his head understandingly, got off the bed, and walked out of her room. Sarah didn't move until she heard the shower going.

'WOW! I can't believe I just did that!" Sarah thought as she got up and walked downstairs. 'I know one thing, I'm sure not writing about THAT in my diary, who knows who else could read it!'


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

It has been a while since I've written in you. Sorry. After Jake and I got together I've had nothing to keep from him so I tell him all my secrets.

It's been 2 months since the night Jake and I first got together. We've managed to be very sneaky, thank god! We haven't really done more then make out. Once we got to second base but as soon as he started got my bra off mom came home. We were so close to being caught! But we weren't. We just never had the courage to do THAT again.

But lately I've really wanted to do more. Like a lot more. I know Jake does too I mean, Hello! he's a guy. We just don't know the what where and when aspect of it.

I think I actually got the when part. Charlie and Anne's wedding is in a week and everyone has been busy. Jake and I are the only 2 that are considered old enough to stay home alone. Besides the older siblings but they are never home. Everyone will be gone in 3 days and will be sleeping overnight in Chicago. Its perfect.

I'm just nervous. I know that Jake got some condoms from Charlie like forever ago. He told Charlie he needed them 'just incase' and that was all Charlie needed to know.

It just seems weird to do it in our house though. I mean our parents SLEEP here. And our siblings. That in itself kinda ruins the mood. I need to figure out where the 'act' is gonna take place at. That what I call it. As much as I love Jake saying that I'm gonna have sex with my brother is just odd.

Ohh Jake's home. Gotta Go.

Alwys,

Sarah

I shut the diary and place it under the lose floorboard in my room. It is much safer there than under my bed. I opened my door to be greeted by my deliciously sweaty boyfriend walking up the stairs.

"You talk to mom?" Jake asked me before pecking me on the lips.

"Yeah, they are at suit and dress fittings. They will be back late. Dinner is what ever you can make yourself, and no Jacob that does not mean whatever you can make _me_ make for _you_." I said, while following him to his room.

He laughed. God I love his laugh. That alone just makes me so….ready to jump him.

"Dude that was one time and I think I more than made up for it." Jake said looking at me suggestively.

"Yeah yeah. Still." This was it. I was gonna bring it up. "Honey you know I love you right?"

He was confused. "…Yeah" he replied hesitantly.

I got up off his bed I was currently sitting on and walk across the room to stand in front of him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Good because I got to tell you something," I began nervously, "Jake….I think…you should take a shower because you seriously stink.

I am a chicken.

Jake chuckled. Ahh and there is that marvelous sound again.

"Mmm ok I'm going. Can I get a kiss first?" He replied giving me puppy dong eyes. Like I would deny that request. I leaned up and met his waiting lips. I still feel that shock every time I kiss him. Its like heaven.

As Jake was walking away I did something that shocked me and him both.

"You know Jake I'm kinda dirty too. Mind if I join you?" Did I just really say that???? Oh God he's just staring at me. He thinks I've lost it. I've pushed him too far. I've…made him a very _happy_ boy. Good. I put my best seductive look on and brushed past him heading toward the bathroom, pulling my shirt off in the process. When I reached the door, I turned around and found Jake still watching me in the same place I left him.

"You coming?"

And that was all the pushing he needed..


End file.
